


Absolute Zero

by Quinn73



Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunay, team punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: This is my 100-word drabble #4 for the Voltron Exophilia Bingo challenge.Shay is with the Paladins when they investigate an alien ship of unknown origin that is emitting a distress signal, but Hunk and Shay soon realize that they are the ones who will be in distress...
Relationships: Hunay - Relationship, Hunk/Shay, Team Punk (friendship)
Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197
Kudos: 3





	Absolute Zero

Hunk fired again, but the energy from his bayard cannon just seemed to make the slime creature grow stronger. Shay was screaming for help as the slime monster’s offspring tried to devour her spacesuit.

“Pidge!” He yelled into his comm. “I need an analysis, stat!

“Well it’s one of ten thousand semi-sentient macroscopic gelatinous species in the known—“ 

“HOW DO I KILL THESE THINGS?!” 

“Cold. They’re vulnerable to cold.”

The airlock. There was no time to warn her. Hunk, Shay, and the slime monsters were swept out into the void.

Hunk rocketed past the crystallized slime to embrace his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tags: Alien, Slime Monsters


End file.
